Management of pressure ulcers and other health conditions poses a substantial burden to the healthcare system. Each year, the United States spends billions of dollars treating pressure ulcers and associated complications. Pressure ulcers are very common and they represent a significant source of morbidity and mortality for patients. The prevalence of pressure ulcers in the US alone is estimated to be between 1.5 and 3.0 million people, with two thirds of cases involving patients 70 or older.
Pressure ulcers, which are also known as pressure sores, bed sores, or decubitus ulcers, represent localized areas of tissue damage. Pressure ulcers often occur when the soft tissue between a bony prominence and an external surface is compressed for an extended period of time. Pressure ulcers can also occur from friction, such as by rubbing against a bed, cast, brace, or the like. Pressure ulcers commonly occur in immobilized patients who are confined to a bed, chair or wheelchair. Localized tissue ulceration results when pressure on the skin exceeds capillary filling pressure (approximately 32 mm Hg), which thereby impedes the micro-circulation in the skin and the underlying subcutaneous tissue. With compromised blood flow, the delivery of oxygen and nutrients to target tissues is impaired. If blood flow is not restored promptly, the skin and subcutaneous tissue will die and a pressure ulcer will develop.
Pressure ulcers will initially appear as areas of red or pink skin discoloration, but these areas can quickly develop into open wounds if left untreated. Open wounds can lead to severe health complications by exposing patients to life-threatening infections. The primary goal in the treatment and prevention of pressure ulcers is to relieve pressure on and around affected tissues. Pressure relief can be accomplished by frequently changing the position of immobilized patients and by using support surfaces that minimize surface pressure. Although pressure management is the most critical aspect of any successful treatment program, it is also important to ensure that patients receive adequate nutrition, engage in daily exercise, and follow a good skin care and personal hygiene protocol.
Various devices and methods for treating and preventing pressure ulcers have been developed. The cornerstone of pressure ulcer prevention is to turn patients on a regular basis, such as every one or two hours. Patients confined to a wheelchair, chair, or other surface should be moved in such a manner. Intermittent relief of surface pressure has proven to be highly effective in preventing the development of pressure ulcers. However, various factors limit compliance with turning/repositioning protocols.
There is a long-felt, definite and even urgent need for a system, method, and device that helps to prevent, detect, and/or treat pressure-induced ischemia and pressure ulcers by optimizing surface pressure at areas of compromised tissue perfusion. Various aspects of the present invention accomplish these objectives and substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.